


I'll Make It Work But Hopefully Not Without You

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Baby, Daddy Robert, Happy, M/M, Sad, angsty, back together, on/off, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving alone Robert returns to the village a year later with more than he bargained for looking for guidance and maybe a way to win Aaron back once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert switched the engine off and sat in a daze looking up. How did he end up back here? Looking back Robert didn’t know himself, he just got in his car and drove this obviously being the destination he choose. He hadn’t been back to the village in over a year. After the affair was revealed he tried everything to get Aaron to give him another chance.

Robert was the one who left Chrissie and choose Aaron but in the end, none of that mattered to Aaron too much had happened between the pair of them for Aaron to start again and Robert didn’t blame him. They came to an understanding and remained as friendly as ex - lovers could be but it was never enough for Robert so in the end he left and went to Manchester. Found an apartment, albeit not as lavish as a home farm, but still it was his and it was what he worked for. Robert even started his own business and was becoming quite successful all in all, things were looking up for him. He still thought about the blue eyed man on a daily basis he’d more than often dream about him.

Robert found something close to happiness again, but it was short lived. He realized it was a rebound relationship, one that never meant much to him but kept him sane enough. It lasted only 6 weeks, then Robert was once again on his own and it stayed that way, that was until the phone call in the middle of the night. The phone call that changed everything.

Robert was brought back to reality by the stirring in the back seat. He looked in the rear view mirror and sighed to himself. This tiny human being who now relied solely on him was sleeping soundly in the car seat. Robert had no idea he was a father until that late night call. The call that told him his rebound had died and she’d left a child behind. His child.

It scared Robert to death, knowing he was a Father. He never thought about having kids it never crossed his mind. It was something that was never talked about and he liked it that way. He was too selfish and self involved to have a family. He had no clue how to raise a child, let alone do it single handily. Yet here he was with a 1 month old baby girl he knew nothing about apart from her name which was Sophia. Robert knew he himself wouldn’t of picked that name.

So here he was back in Emmerdale a newly single Father. He knew who he needed to see first. His step mother or sister would know what to do. Even Andy would be better at this than he would. Robert was just glad he left the village on good terms with everyone. Coming back and trying to figure this out alone was something he didn’t bare thinking about. He needed his family.

He climbed from the car and opened the door to remove the car seat trying to remain as quiet as possible so not to wake Sophia and cause a crying fit. In the short time he’d spent with her he knew a few things. Changing a nappy was the first and by far the most revolting. He learnt she can scream bloody murder for hours on end. He even learnt how to feed and bathe her, but the rest, he had no clue about. The thoughts crossing his mind were ones that scared him enough to realise he’d never be good enough on his own.

He closed the car door as quietly as possible before locking it and carrying Sophia, who was thankfully still soundo in the car seat to the side door of the pub. Looking around the village nothing had dramatically changed since he left a few new faces here and there, but that was all Robert could see changed.

Robert knocked the door and stood back to wait for someone to answer. He silently prayed Aaron’s face wouldn’t be the first he saw upon his return. Robert knew Aaron was still here and everything in his life was still pretty much the same, but Robert wanted time to figure everything out before coming face to face again with the love of his life.

The door opened and when he looked up, he was greeted by an excited looking Diane until she peered lower and saw he was carrying a baby in a car seat. Something she never thought she’d see.

Robert half heartedly smiled before Diane embraced him in a hug and ushered him inside to the back room of the pub.

He placed a still sleeping Sophia next to the sofa and went to sit on a chair at the table waiting for Diane to process his surprise arrival.

“What are you doing here pet?” Diane said Quietly, so not to wake Sophia. A baby, she didn’t even know existed till a few minutes ago.

“I don’t know. I’ve got no idea what I’m doing Diane.” Robert sighed.

Diane pointed to Sophia, who was starting to wake up. “Is she yours?”

Robert nodded before speaking. “Yeah Sophia. I had no idea up until a few days ago.”

“How?” Was all Diane could say. Still shocked that Robert was now a dad.

Sophia fully woke and before long started crying. Robert walked over to his daughter and removed her from the car seat, picking her up gently and making sure he protected her head. He tried to soothe her and rocking her side to side, but her screams only got louder and Robert only got more agitated.

Diane sensed his mood and signalled Robert to hand Sophia over, cradling her in her arms which seemed to instantly stop Sophia crying.

“Sophia’s mum died last week. I got a phone call from her family telling me I have a daughter and that they can’t handle a baby at their age, so I would have to take her.” Robert pushed a hand through his hair as he watched Sophia drift back to sleep in Diane’s arms.

“Oh pet. How are you coping?”

Robert got up and paced the room. “I don’t know what I’m doing Diane. I’m not cut out to be a Father, I know nothing about raising a child. She’s better off without me.”

Diane looked on in sympathy. “Stay here for a while I can help you out pet. You need your family at a time like this.”

“Thanks, but I'm not sure Chas would agree. Although I left on a high note, I don’t blame her for still hating me. And Aaron, I can’t do that to Aaron.”

“Nonsense, You’re staying here and that’s that. They’ll get over it. You need help Robert you’ve got a new born baby.” Diane stood up and placed Sophia in his arms.

“Thanks Diane I appreciate it. It’ll only be for a few nights till I figure something more permanent out.” Robert peered down at his peaceful looking daughter, bundled up in his arms.

“Don’t thank me Pet. Your family and I want to get to know my new granddaughter.”

Robert smiled gently and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a familiar looking face walked through the door causing Robert’s heart rate to spike.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and lovely comments :) It means alot. So here's chapter 2 I'd love to hear any feedback.

"Robert." Aaron looked on in pure shock at the older man sitting in front of him.

"Hi." Was all Robert could say before Sophia once again woke up and instantly started to cry.

Robert stood with Sophia still in his arms and gave her to Diane. "She's due a feed. I'll get her bag its in the car.

Aaron looked on in disbelief, he didn't know what was happening, but he knew it confused the hell out of him. Robert was back after a year away from the village and he had turned up with a baby in tow.

When Robert left the room Aaron went to sit down on the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face. "He's got a baby now?" He asked Diane bluntly.

"Look pet I think it's best if you let Robert explain." Diane stood on the spot swaying Sophia from side to side.

Robert reappeared with the baby bag and immediately got to work making Sophia her bottle. measuring the formula and testing the temperature of the milk on his wrist. It was Something he saw on a program a while back and now he's glad he did.

"Do you mind feeding her Diane? I just need a breather." Diane nodded as Robert handed her the bottle before getting a bib out to put on Sophia.

Robert soon left the room and rushed out the back door of the pub taking deep breathes in the fresh air to try and compose himself. It was all too much for him. A baby he knew nothing about and now seeing Aaron after so long.

Robert couldn't deny Aaron looked good. He looked better than good. Robert wondered if he was still single, Hoping he wasn't with anyone. Robert couldn't handle that. If Aaron was taken Robert couldn't stick around and watch he knew it would hurt too much.He leant against the wall and closed his eyes before he heard someone cough as though they were trying to get his attention.

Robert looked around to find Aaron staring back at him. "She's adorable Robert." Aaron spoke in a soft tone.

"Is she?" Robert dropped his head, sighing heavily.

"Look, I'll leave if you want to be alone. But it looks like you could do with someone to talk to mate." Aaron moved closer to Robert.

“Sorry, Im the last person you probably wanna see Aaron. I just didn’t know where else to go.”

“Your family still lives here Robert you’ve got every right to be here. We don’t have to make this awkward between us.” Aaron searched Robert’s face for any sign of a reaction.

“Thanks” Robert smiled dryly “I better get back.”

Aaron nodded silently as he watched Robert walk away. Feelings still clearly present for the older man, which didn’t annoy Aaron half as much as he thought it would.

He followed Robert back inside to hear his mum shouting the odds in the back room.

“You aint staying here.” Chas waved her finger angrily at Robert.

Robert tried his best to diffuse the situation, but Chas was having none of it. She didn’t just want him out of the pub she wanted him out of the village. Seems he didn’t quite make amends for everything he previously did. But Chas would always hate him regardless. Robert couldn’t really blame her, though she was only looking out for her son.

“Look, I’ll stay at the B&B.” Robert vocalized. Loud enough to drown out Chas’s voice.

“He’s staying here Chas that’s the end of it and if you want to continue living here they’ll be no more said about it.” Diane gave a stern look to Chas who just shook her head and left the room in a mood.

Robert slumped down on the sofa in a huff. Suddenly the last week starting to catch up with him. He felt drained and sleep deprived. Sophia required his constant attention and that left no time to look after himself. Robert knew this would never be him. He’d never be a doting dad or someone to look up to. He could just about look after himself. He couldn’t raise a baby on his own he could barely function Without his first Americano of the day. He didn’t want his daughter to turn after him, he wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy. Sophia staying around would only cause Robert nothing but grief and that thought made him guilty. Knowing his child would be better without him made Robert hurt. Even more so because he knew it was the truth.

“Look pet she’s been fed and changed I really need to get back to the bar.” Diane walked out of the room after handing Sophia over to Robert.

He looked at the baby in his arms. His baby and he felt nothing. He was empty of feelings towards her. He didn’t want this. He didn’t need this. She looked up at him through sleepy eyes and made a gurgling sound only for Aaron to comment on her cuteness. Leading Robert to remember he was still there.

“She’s the spit of you Robert.” Aaron mumbled quietly, While leaning over Robert’s shoulder to take a peek at Sophia.

It was all too much too fast for Robert. He bolted up and practically threw Sophia into Aaron’s arms.

“Robert, what are you doing?” Aaron spat through gritted teeth.

“I can’t do it, I can’t, I’m sorry, just get Diane to watch her.” With that Robert escaped the room, leaving a shell shocked Aaron to deal with his child.

Robert walked the village for what felt like hours until he turned a corner and saw a familiar place. A place where he had nothing but happy memories. He slowly opened the creaky door and shut it behind him before stopping on the spot and taking in his surroundings.

They had good times here. Robert felt at ease. The most relaxed he ever felt was in this barn. Aaron lying by his side as they talked, kissed, ripped each other’s clothes off and had the best sex of their lives. Now it was all just a distant memory nothing other than history fading minute by minute just like the last glimpse of light in the sky before it gets dark.

Robert was interrupted when he heard the barn door open and saw Aaron walk in thankfully alone.

“What are you playing at Robert? She needs you.”

“You don’t understand Aaron. I can’t be what she needs.” Robert hung his head in shame before he felt Aaron’s presence close as he came to sit down next to him on a hay bale.

“Help me understand, then, Cause I really don’t get it Robert she’s your Daughter. The rest you can figure out just be there right now that’s enough.”

“Look at me Aaron.” Robert signalled to himself. “I don’t have what it takes to be someone’s Father. She’s better without me. Everyone is.”

“Don’t you dare Robert. I’m not gonna feel sorry for you if you’re looking for pity you’re looking in the wrong place mate.” Aaron stood in a mood pacing the barn.

“I'm not.” Robert sighed. “I just.”

“You’re just what? Being a coward? Looking out for number one as usual?” Aaron interrupted.

“No I’m scared. Alright Aaron I’m scared." Robert shouted. "Is that a valid enough excuse for you?” Robert pushed off the hay bale and went to leave the barn.

“Robert. Wait.” Aaron grabbed his arm.

“I don’t want be a failure Aaron not at this, but it’s inevitable. Everything I touch turns to shit you know that better than most.” Robert ran his hands through his hair as tears began to slowly blur his vision.

Aaron turned Robert around so they were facing each other, Eyes immediately locking as Aaron’s hand lingered on Robert’s arm. “It’s alright to be scared you know. But she needs you Robert now more than ever. You’re not alone, People are here to help you.”

“I’m sorry Aaron. You shouldn’t have to deal with all of this.” Robert tried his best to fake a genuine smile.

“It’ll be alright. Your work it out I know you will.” Aaron clapped him on the back before ushering Robert outside and back to his daughter.

Tbc ?


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later and Robert was still staying with Diane. Things had started to become more settled and Robert was slowly warming to Sophia. Diane had been patient and helped Robert as much as she could. Chas on the other hand was belittling him every chance she got whether it was behind his back or to his face, she made her disapproval of him crystal clear and no one or nothing would change her mind.

Since the day In the barn Robert had barely seen Aaron, he was staying at Adam and Victoria's, Robert knew deep down that Aaron was avoiding him. He'd come home in the mornings for a change of cloths and in a hurry he'd be gone again. They few times they caught each other it remained civil between them a friendly “morning.” Was as far as Aaron was willing to go and As much as Robert wanted to branch further and at least form some kind of friendship with him the rejection scared Robert off every time.

Sophia had settled in well after the first night of endless crying. Although She never sleeps long enough for Robert to do anything other than cater to her needs. He still felt out of his depth with her and still didn't know quite what he was doing or if he was doing it in the right way, but he was learning slowly thanks to Diane Robert was learning to become a father.

Robert secured His daughter into the buggy and zipped his jacket up. Sophia was groggy and Robert had the headache from hell, so he decided a bit of fresh air was what they both needed. It felt weird for Robert to be pushing a baby around the village and acting responsibly. People stopped in their tracks and whispers were heard by Robert but he continued up the road with his daughter quietly staring back at him ignoring the gossips and holding his head high.

He walked around the village until his headache started to ease. He found himself in the park and swinging on a swing while pushing Sophia slightly back and forward trying to settle her. After a few minutes Robert felt a presence behind him before the face made itself known.

“Hi.” Robert looked at Andy, who took a seat next to him on the swing.

Andy nodded his head before speaking. “How have you been Rob?”

Robert felt nervous talking to his brother. Like Andy was a stranger who was still judging him on his previous mistakes. This was the first time they were face to face since Robert came back and being alone with nobody to buffer between them should things get akward was daunting for Robert.

Robert fixed his eyes on Sophia as he answered Andy.

“You know apart from having a daughter, I knew nothing about till recently I’m good.” Robert sighed. “What about you?”

“Yeah Diane filled me in. You really knew nothing about her Rob?” Andy stood up and peered into the buggy.

“No. It was a rebound relationship, It didn’t work out between us. She went her way I went mine. Until I got a phone call out of the blue telling me I’ve got a daughter. And my ex had died.” Robert said.

Andy smiled at Sophia while leaning down to get a better look at her. “She looks so much like you when you were younger Rob. How are you coping?”

Robert chuckled lightly at how all his family, including Aaron have said that his daughter looks the spit of him. “I don’t know it's all so new to me. You know me, I need to be in control of things, but with this.” Robert pointed to his daughter. “I’m anything but.”

Andy stood in front of his brother and looked directly into his eyes for the first time. “It’s not easy, but you’ll get the hang of it.”

Robert placed his hands in his lap and tried to keep eye contact with Andy. “Thanks. You know I wasn’t sure you’d be too thrilled to have me back in the village.”

Andy smiled. “You’re still my brother Rob. I might not agree with everything you did to Katie but I’ve forgiven Aaron so it’s only fair I forgive you.”

“I appreciate it bro. I’m not the same person I was a year ago.” Robert got up off the swing and straightened his jacket out which had started to crease.

“You said rebound that didn’t work out. Was that a rebound from Chrissie or Aaron?”

Robert gulped hard. He hadn’t heard or even thought about Chrissie in such a long time it felt weird to hear her name he knew, though it was never a relationship to get over her. He was over her the minute he fell in love with Aaron. He just didn’t know it at the time.

“Aaron. Although it clearly didn’t work. Coming back here and seeing him has just made my feelings ten times stronger.” Robert silently hoped he hadn’t scared Andy off with his words.

They began to walk slowly towards the pub as the sun was setting Andy pushing Sophia while Robert was walking beside him enjoying talking honestly with his brother.

“So you really do love him, then?” Andy muttered while steering the buggy to the front of the pub.

Robert’s gaze found the floor. “Yeah. I’ve tried moving on but I can’t Aaron’s it for me.” He looked at his brother who was staring intently back at him. “I know you probably don’t want to hear all this, but I love him, I’ll get him back one day.”

The brothers parted ways after their first proper conversation in years.

Robert had new hope that Andy and him could rebuild their relationship and become the brothers, they were always supposed to be. No more petty arguments or getting one up on each other. It was a new start and Robert was certain he’d use it wisely.

He Fed and changed Sophia before Diane helped Robert bath her, Or rather he watched Diane bath her. After putting Sophia down for the night, Which he knew would really only be a few hours at the most.

Robert layed on his bed quietly listening to the sound of his Daughter breathing. It was strangely comforting to him and it seemed to relax Robert into almost drifting off until his phone vibrated next to him. When Robert saw it was a text from Aaron he grabbed the phone hastily and read the message.

“Can you meet me? We need to talk.”

Robert sat up against the wall wracking his brain trying to think what Aaron could want to talk to him about. It didn’t matter to Robert as he replied. All that mattered was Aaron wanted to see him. He must still be on Aaron’s mind and that thought made Robert smile the first genuine smile in days.

He got off the bed and silently put his shoes on before peering at Sophia and leaving the room quietly.

Tbc?


	4. Chapter 4

Robert left the pub shortly after asking Diane to watch Sophia. Aaron had texted him to meet at Victoria’s house, saying he had the place to himself. Robert still had no idea what Aaron wanted to talk about and that made him a little more nervous than he was willing to admit. He missed Aaron more than he ever thought he would. Robert had no doubt in his mind that Aaron was the one for him, Trying to win Aaron around though, wouldn’t be easily done and Robert didn’t know if he was completely ready to be shot down repeatedly.

He walked the short distance to his sister’s house slowly. Calming his nerves and preparing for the worst. Robert knew with Aaron anything was possible he just hoped that Aaron wanting to see him would be the start of something more. Even if it was just friends. Robert wanted Aaron in his life and if the younger man wasn’t prepared to offer more than that, Robert would take what he could get.

The gate creaked slightly as Robert pushed it open. Walking up the concrete path before stopping outside the door to regain his composure. A few seconds later he took a deep breath and knocked twice before stepping back a few paces in wait for Aaron to answer the door.

Aaron swung the door open and stood still on the spot. Eyes scanning Robert up and down before inviting him in with nothing other than a head tilt. The older man stifled a grin and followed Aaron, Closing the door gently behind him.

They walked silently towards the living room all the while Robert taking in his surroundings of his baby sister’s house. He sat down on the edge of the sofa awkwardly, Knee bouncing quickly while watching Aaron take a seat opposite him.

Aaron was the first to break the silence between them. Gaining a silent thanks from Robert. “So How are you?”  
Robert didn’t want to vocalise instead he wanted to show Aaron exactly how he was. Pulling him in for a jaw dropping kiss before slamming him against the wall. Deciding against that in fear Aaron really wouldn’t appreciate it. Robert looked up at Aaron before opening his mouth to speak.

“Yeah, you know. Could be worse.” Robert internally cursed himself at the pathetic reply.

Aaron nodded. Robert noticed the younger man had begun to bite his lip. Aaron always knew what that did to Robert. Was it intentional? Or had Aaron just simply forgot, Robert favored the first even though he was certain it was the latter.

“Look, I know I said I was alright with you being back here Robert but I’m finding it harder than I thought I would.”

Robert smirked in realisation. He should have known this was coming. Why would Aaron want something more with the man who broke him repeatedly? Said man now carrying baggage that would put anyone off, He had a child to look after now. Priorities that he never wanted. Yet here he was thinking he still had a chance, albeit a very small chance, but still it was an option. Clearly not anymore. Robert thought to himself.

“That’ll be why you’ve been avoiding me then.” Robert rubbed his hands together if only to busy himself from Aaron’s intense stare.

It felt worlds away from where they once were. Before everything happened, they could happily sit in silence for hours and it’d never feel uncomfortable. After the realisation that it wasn’t just about sex Robert wanted to spend time with Aaron and Aaron Robert. They’d lye side by side talking about nothing of any importance. Robert could make Aaron smile with a look. Now it felt nothing but awkward like filling the gaps in their silence was a task much harder than it needed to be, trying to make conversation and maintain it was once easy for Robert but now in front of Aaron it was nerve wracking to say the least.

Aaron stood slowly and shoved his hands in his pockets. “This is weird right?” he lowered his glance to Robert. “I don’t know how to be around you like this.”

“I’ll go if that’s what you want Aaron.” Robert took the hint and stood quickly before moving past Aaron and heading out into the hall. Aaron was hot on his heels and standing next to him as Robert turned around.  
They were face to face and Robert swore he could feel Aaron’s breath on his skin. See the fire in the younger man’s eyes. It took everything Robert had to not close the remaining distance and shove Aaron against the wall attacking his mouth and familiarizing himself with the man who meant the most to him.

Instead Robert forced a smile and turned to leave, avoiding Aaron’s stare he opened the door and muttered his goodbyes only for Aaron to slam the door shut and spin Robert around so fast if it wasn’t for the younger man he’d of lost his footing.

Aaron looked like he was fighting a battle with himself the confusion that was pouring from his body language was obvious. It was only made more confusing when Aaron’s hands found Robert’s neck and they were kissing almost like they were making up for lost time. Robert remained still and let Aaron take control. He felt an Aaron’s body grind against him. Heard the sounds of pleasure escape his lips. Robert felt Aaron’s hands roam underneath his shirt and trace patterns up his torso.

Robert wondered what was happening to make Aaron do a complete u turn in a matter of minutes. Curiosity got the better of him and he felt himself pull away and push Aaron back with one hand on his chest. He knew it probably ruined any chance of a repeat, but Robert needed to be made aware. He wasn’t in it for a few quickie’s here and there like before. He didn’t want to have to pretend anymore.

Robert wanted it all with Aaron, going back to the way things were when they were a secret was something Robert wasn’t prepared to do again. During the year he spent away from the village, he learnt one or two things about himself. One of them being how much he wanted a proper relationship with the one person who made him feel worthy. Or how messed up, he truly started to understand he was, He didn’t know what he had until it was gone. Going away fixed very little for Robert it just shelved things he wasn’t ready to deal with. But coming back with a daughter in tow and living so close to Aaron again made Robert realise if he worked hard enough maybe Aaron would give him a chance again. And if so hell would freeze over before Robert messed it up again.

“No. Aaron can we just talk.” Robert straightened his shirt and walked back into the living room.

“Talk then.” Aaron replied as he followed him in and sat close to Robert looking flustered and a little annoyed with the older man.

Robert nodded his head before opening his mouth and pouring his heart out to Aaron, Honesty was what Aaron always wanted and now Robert could give that to him, he just hoped it wouldn’t scare Aaron away before they even got somewhere.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells Aaron how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for the kudos and comments. :) i was never a 100% on this story but it means alot to know it's being read.

Robert didn't know where to begin, he'd never been in this situation with Aaron before, he’d never completely opened up to the younger man and layed all his cards on the table it was a scary prospect for Robert knowing he wasn’t the one in control. Aaron held all the power and in some form of way he would determine where Robert went from here.

Aaron sat back on the sofa and looked at Robert quizzically like he was trying but failing to read the older man's mind. His patience with Robert was starting to wear thin. “Well?” Aaron said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, before widening his eyes to try and get Robert to speak.

Drumming his fingers on the edge of the sofa Robert finally plucked up the courage to look Aaron in the eye as he began to speak.

“What just happened? Why did you kiss me Aaron?”

Aaron sat forward. “I don't know the heat of the moment.” He mumbled nonchalantly.

“So it was just a mistake then?” Robert felt himself start to tense up.

“I guess so, yeah. Look Robert is there any point to this?”

If Aaron was honest, he didn't truly know why he threw himself at Robert. He knew nothing apart from wanting to do it again. Itching to feel Roberts soft lips on his and feeling Roberts hands roam across his body. No matter how long they spent apart as soon as they were in reaching distance again the sexual tension between them always came rushing back and knocked Aaron sideways.

Robert moved to the edge of the sofa cushion and away from Aaron. He wanted to bolt for the door and escape His ex lover's words. Instead, he took a deep breath and composed himself before continuing. There was a point to this and Robert needed to get to it before he lost his nerve completely.

“I can't be that to you Aaron, if you're looking for something casual that's not what I want.” Robert searched Aaron’s eyes for any type of reaction.

“What do you want then Robert? Cause you had no problem with it a year ago.” Aaron replied angrily as he started tapping his foot lightly to distract himself.

Letting out a small huff Robert stood up and faced Aaron head on. “That was a year ago. I'm not the same person I was back then Aaron. I'm not that different either.” Roberts arms flailed slightly before he continued. “I've not got my shit together, Look at me, I'm a mess, but there's one thing I held onto since I left and that was you.”

Aaron's brows furrowed in confusion. “What are you trying to say Robert?”

Robert stalked closer to Aaron and sat on the coffee table in front of him. “I never stopped thinking about you, as much as I tried you were always in my head.” Roberts eyes found the floor as he said his next words to Aaron. “I can't move on. Truth is, even if I could, I wouldn't want to.”

Aaron gulped hard at Roberts admission, there were times in the year they spent apart that he thought about Robert, wondering what he was doing and if he was ok. Aaron's mind would often wonder if Robert was in a relationship or if he jumped from bed to bed. He'd feel jealously he had no right to feel. It both hurt and angered the younger man to think of Robert with someone else, to think of Robert in that way with someone else that wasn't him silently destroyed Aaron. He knew he would always have feelings for Robert and they'd never fully dissipate, seeing the older man again only confirmed that. It confirmed that Aaron never stopped loving Robert as much as he tried too, God knows he should despise him for everything Robert put him through but deep down he never would. The love he had for Robert outweighed all the pain he caused.

Aaron was brought back to reality by Robert tapping his leg softly. “I thought about you as well, I tried just about everything not too, but it never worked.” Sighing heavily Aaron looked into Roberts eyes to be met with unshed tears.

“I never stopped loving you Aaron, not for a second.” Robert smiled with ease as he reached out cautiously to take Aaron's hands.

Aaron bit his lip nervously as he saw Roberts hand approach his before entangling it in his own and feeling a spark ignite by the simplest touch. “I can't go back to the way things were Robert.”

Roberts jaw clenched. “I'm not asking you too. All I'm asking for is a chance. All on your terms Aaron just tell me what to do and I'll do it.”

Aaron thought for no more than a few seconds, it was all he needed to decide what he really wanted what he's always wanted since the day they first kissed and that was the man sitting In front of him. The man that broke him repeatedly before building him back up, the man that hurt him in ways no one deserved to be hurt in, but most importantly the man who he loved fiercely with every fibre of his being.

“One chance, I mean it Robert.” Aaron barely whispered.

Robert tipped his head back and laughed into the air in relief before leaning forward and placing his hands either side of Aaron's face. “I won't screw it up, I promise I won't.”

Smiling widely Aaron pulled Robert forward and onto his lap so Robert was straddling him. “Can we keep it between us for now though? I just wanna be with you without all the judgement and hassle.”

Robert nodded before crashing his lips against Aaron's, running his hands down The younger mans sides. Robert pushed against him as the Kiss got deeper and their tongues found each others in a familiar embrace

Robert startled when he heard the front door slam, looking down at Aaron he instantly moved to the other side of the sofa readjusting his now creased up cloths. As Aaron did the same while wiping his mouth with his sleeve to rid any signs of a kiss.

Victoria strolled into the living room and found her brother sitting quietly with his ex lover. “Rob what you doing here?”

Robert cleared his throat before speaking. “I was just waiting for you but now Im on my way out, gotta get back to Sophia.” He lied to his sister all the while hoping she believed him.

Victoria looked confusedly between her brother and Aaron. “Alright well I'll pop by tomorrow then and see my gorgeous niece.”

Robert stood up and nodded at his sister who was making her way to the kitchen before walking out to the front door, Aaron following behind to see Robert out.

“So I'll see you tomorrow?” Robert peered at Aaron.

“Yeah I'll text you.” Smiling sweetly Aaron leant in and placed a quick kiss to Roberts lips before pushing him playfully out the door and waving him goodbye.

Robert shut the gate and walked up the road to the pub with his hands stuffed securely in his pockets. The night had gone better than he thought it would he was certain he wasn't gonna mess his last chance up. When he got to the back door of the pub and put the key in the lock he grinned contently to himself before walking inside and shutting the door quietly as he climbed the stairs to check on his daughter.

Tbc?


	6. Chapter 6

Robert awoke in the early hours of the morning to Sophia’s cries. She was due a feed and most probably a nappy change. Robert still found it difficult to connect with his daughter but as time went on and he learnt more about her it was getting easier for him. He got out of his bed quietly and walked towards the travel cot in the corner of his temporary room. He really needed more than an old travel cot curtsey of Andy. Sophia needed a lot of new stuff Robert had no real Idea about.

He looked down at a restless looking Sophia and cradled her into his arms before reaching for the door and making his way down the stairs as quietly as possible so not to wake the rest of the house including Chas who would only find another reason to hate on him should he disturb her sleep. When Robert made it to the bottom of the staircase with Sophia squirming in his arms he switched the light on and strolled into the back room placing Sophia into the bouncy chair Diane had brought her a few days back.

As he stood leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil Robert’s mind wondered back to Aaron and how much the younger man had connected with his daughter in such a short space of time. Aaron was one of the only people who could get Sophia to stop crying by simply taking her in his arms. Robert started to notice in the week since they got back together and Aaron moved back into the pub in his old room that Aaron had a knack with kids. He was fast turning into the baby whisperer, Aaron was better with his own daughter than he was.

The flick of the kettle caught Robert’s attention as he stepped forward and readied the baby bottle. Measuring the amount of formula before pouring the hot water into the bottle shaking it and placing the bottle into a cold jug of water to cool down enough. It was things like this that now came easy to Robert, He could make a bottle and change a nappy as much as it still disgusted him. He could do the basics without any real help but that was as far as his parenteral abilities went anything more difficult like making sure Sophia was put down to sleep in the right way or trying to get her screams under control was still forrign ground to him. Robert knew he couldn’t do it on his own. He was more than thankful for Diane and the rest of his family as well as Aaron.

Testing the temperature of the milk on his wrist Robert walked towards his Daughter and picked her up before sitting on the sofa with the bottle and a burp cloth thrown over his shoulder. With little struggle Sophia began to drink her bottle as Robert sat back slightly trying to find a more comfortable position to rest in. Half way through Robert sat her up and repeated Diane’s actions after every feed. Patting Sophia’s back and rubbing up and down to try and burp her. When Robert was certain he’d done it correctly he repositioned Sophia in his arms and fed her the remains of the bottle.

Looking at the clock Robert yawned tiredly. He’d fed and changed Sophia and was now sitting in the same spot with his Daughter drifting back to sleep in his grasp. A few minutes passed by and Robert heard the familiar sound of the creaky stairs before Aaron came into sight rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Did I wake you?” Robert barely whispered his way.

Aaron trapesed past Robert to the kitchen. “No I just came down to get a glass of water.”

Robert nodded as Aaron turned around downing the liquid infront of the older man before placing the glass down silently into the sink and stalking towards Robert.

“You look knackered.” Aaron said as he sat down gingerly next to Robert.

Robert half smiled as he tilted his head to rest against Aaron’s shoulder. “I feel it.”

Aaron couldn’t deny what a beautiful sight it was to see Robert with his Daughter snuggled up in his arms peacefully. Getting back together Sophia never really crossed Aaron’s mind. He knew she was the number one priority for Robert now and he didn’t mind that one bit. It was how it should be. Aaron found himself getting closer to the baby with every day that passed, Robert was a different person as a Father. It was surprising to see how much a baby could change a person for the better. It was obvious to Aaron that Robert still struggled with his Daughter and accepting the fact that he was now responsible for someone other than himself but Robert was slowly getting the hang of it and Aaron would support and help him anyway he could. Robert and Sophia came as a package and Aaron was more than ok with that.

“She’s asleep why don’t you go back up.” Aaron peered forward at the sleeping baby before standing up and signalling to Robert to hand Sophia over.

Once the baby was in Aaron’s arms, Robert stood up and followed him out of the room and up the stairs before reaching the landing and passing Aaron to open his bedroom door.

Aaron walked towards the travel cot in the corner and carefully placed Sophia down arranging the blankets before nodding to himself in satisfaction and turning back to Robert. “I think she’ll sleep the rest of the night.”  
Robert grinned at Aaron from his positon on the bed as the younger man sat on the edge admiring the view that was Robert before crawling up to Robert and getting underneath the sheet.

“I’m proud of you Robert.” He muttered as Aaron’s hand found his.

Smiling contently Robert kissed Aaron on the forehead before lying back into his pillow and dragging the younger man down with him. Shortly afterwards they fell into a peaceful sleep side by side the smile on Robert’s face still present as Aaron’s hand still grasped tightly around the older mans.

Tbc?


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed by and Robert and Aaron were continuously getting closer again. Aaron had since formed a strong bond with Sophia, spending as much time with Robert and her as possible without it looking suspicious and Robert was looking into bringing his work back to Emmerdale. Everything was looking up for the pair of them, Taking it slow was something both of them decided to do since getting back together, but now weeks down the line Robert was growing frustrated with the pace. It wasn’t like them to go so long without having sex, during the affair they did nothing other than that, but now things were different and Robert constantly reminded himself of that. He knew Aaron was starting to feel the same way though, and after catching him more than a few times Robert decided that tonight was the night their pent up frustration needed dissipating, Robert needed to feel Aaron in more ways than one.

Robert had pleaded with Diane to look after Sophia for the night, Making up some excuse about an overnight work trip that he needed to attend to. It never took much persuasion for Diane to agree she loved looking after her new granddaughter and wanted to give Robert a break. He had to admit he was looking forward to a night without dirty nappies and late night feeds, He’d barely left Sophia for more than a few hours since coming back so a whole night away was long overdue.

Sophia was nearly 11 weeks old and with each day that passed Robert was seeing changes in his daughter. She still screamed regularly, although now Aaron was the only one who seemed to stop her cries. If Robert was honest, it made him feel a little useless knowing he couldn’t even comfort his own daughter, but he made him happy knowing Aaron was there should he need him. Robert was settling into the role of Dad. He even started talking to his daughter in one of the voices that made people look at you weirdly. Being one of those Fathers was something Robert never thought he’d be, It surprised him at how much he felt for his Daughter. In the beginning it was difficult and looking at her brought Robert nothing but regret, but now after a while with his future looking brighter Robert Knew he’d do anything and everything to protect her he was finally starting to feel like a father.

Walking into the back room Robert found Aaron changing Sophia’s nappy with a smile on his face. “I didn’t know you enjoyed a dirty nappy so much.” He laughed as he sat on the edge of the sofa.

Aaron ignored the older man instead focusing all his attention on the baby who was wriggling about on the changing mat. “How did your daddy make something as beautiful as you ay?” Aaron leant down and stroked Sophia’s cheek.

“Oi.” Robert pinched Aaron’s side from his sitting position before looking at Sophia. “Like Father like daughter.”  
Robert moved to pick Sophia up from the mat after Aaron re-dressed her.

“Aaron’s just jealous of how gorgeous we are. Yes he is” Robert smiled at his Daughter widely.

“Shut Up.” Aaron replied from the kitchen before walking closer and patting the top of Sophia’s head as he brushed past Robert.

“Oh Aaron before you go.” Robert turned around with a gurgling Sophia in his arms. “Tonight?” Raising his brow in wonder.

The younger man bit his lip suspiciously. “Yeah? Vic’s place is free their on holiday remember? And Andy is away with Sarah and Jack.”

Robert closed the distance between them. “Later then.” He replied before leaning in and placing a quick kiss to Aaron’s waiting lips.

A few hours later and Robert had Aaron pushed against a wall in his sister’s empty house peppering open mouthed kisses down Aaron’s neck while running his hands up Aaron’s torso and tracing patterns across the skin. Aaron had his hands in Robert’s hair pulling at the strands lightly as Robert sucked at Aaron’s neck, making sure to leave his mark on the younger man.

Robert grabbed Aaron by the drawstrings of his hoodie and dragged him into the living room only breaking the kiss for a few seconds at most. Robert shoved Aaron down onto the sofa before climbing on top of him and removing Aaron’s hoodie and t-shirt in one fell swoop.

“Someone’s eager.” Came from the younger man’s lips as Robert threw Aaron’s cloths across the room.  
“It’s been too long.” The older man smiled as he once again attacked Aaron’s lips in a fierce embrace.

Aaron removed Robert’s jacket and pulled his shirt over his head running his fingers across Robert’s bare skin while smiling seductively.

“Like what you see?” Robert stared down at Aaron with lust in his eyes.

Aaron’s voice failed him so instead he simply nodded in agreement as Robert’s hands found his belt buckle and started to unfasten it before Aaron lifted his hips and Robert tugged his jeans and boxers down revealing Aaron’s already hard length.

Robert gasped in surprise at what he was witnessing, He only dreamt of seeing Aaron in this way again. So he stared a little longer than necessary until he felt Aaron’s hand unzipping his jeans causing him to sit up slightly so the younger man could remove the remaining cloths Robert was wearing.

“I want you Aaron.” Robert whispered into the younger man's mouth as his hand found Aaron’s erection and began stroking in quick movements.

Moans escaped Aaron’s mouth as Robert’s speed increased. Throwing his head back against the sofa the younger man closed his eyes as Robert’s lips sucked at the skin on his neck. Robert reached into his discarded jeans pocket and found a condom and a small bottle of lube. He returned to Aaron, and gave him the foil packet while he got to work opening himself up with his fingers. Aaron tore the condom wrapper and rolled it onto himself jerking a few times before Robert sank down onto him in one quick movement.

Moans of pleasure and skin against skin were the only noises to be heard. Robert slowed the pace only to receive a grunt from Aaron in return before slamming down again so he was filled completely. Thrust after thrust Aaron found himself getting closer. Taking Robert in his hand and jerking in time with the older man's movements Robert wrapped his hands around Aaron’s neck as he felt one final tug from Aaron’s hand before he stilled coming in hot spurts across the younger man's chest screaming Aaron’s name into his mouth as he came down from his high. Aaron dug his nails into Robert’s hips as he thrust up into the older man. “Rob Robert im gonna.” Robert silenced Aaron with a kiss as the younger man exploded inside Robert biting his lip as he threw his head back in satisfaction.

“That was.” Aaron muttered while lying between Robert’s legs on the sofa.

“Worth the wait?” Robert replied as he played tiredly with Aaron’s urulely hair.

“Hmm.” The younger man looked into Robert’s eyes and chuckled lightly.

Robert smiled back at Aaron before kissing him gently on top of his head. “I love you Aaron.”

“I love you too.” Aaron vocalised as he snuggled into Robert, laying his head on the older man’s chest and closing his eyes happily.

Tbc?


	8. Chapter 8

After glancing over at the clock Aaron tiptoed quietly out of Robert’s room, it was nearing the time his mum would wake up and sort the pub out ready for opening later in the day. Walking down the stairs Aaron yawned tiredly as he switched the kettle on before opening the cupboard in search for the bread. Once he put two slices in the toaster he walked the short distance to the kitchen table and sat quietly waiting for the bread to toast. When the noise of the toaster indicated his breakfast was ready Aaron retrieved the toast and sat back down nibbling at the corners of the bread without much interest.

The door swung open, revealing a messy looking Robert carrying Sophia on his hip. The baby was pulling at Roberts hair or trying to. Walking closer Robert lowered Sophia onto Aaron's lap before reaching a bottle from the fridge and warming it up, every day he did the same his life consisted of bottles, nappies and cries. The thought used to bore him to death, but the reality is far more rewarding than he ever thought it would be.

“You still coming today?” Roberts hand stroked the skin behind Aaron's ear.

With Sophia in one arm and Aaron trying to eat his breakfast with his free hand, he looked towards Robert with a grin. “If you want me to.”

“Course I do, I wouldn't of asked otherwise.” Taking Sophia from Aaron's grip Robert took his usual position on the sofa before feeding her the bottle.

“Then yeah, I'll be there.” Aaron smiled at Robert lovingly. “What times the appointment?”

“11:15.” Robert muttered as Sophia squirmed In his arms. Each day it was getting more difficult to go one feed without as little fuss as possible, all Sophia wanted to do was move around, when she was on her play mat she was at her happiest, she had recently even started to lift her head unaided for a few seconds, Robert never knew what pride really was until he saw his daughter reach and overtake milestones. He was sure she was advanced for her age and he was in no doubt he had a little tear away on his hands.

Robert pulled up outside the scrapyard at half ten, after Aaron texted him about Adam being out of the office he thought it'd be easier for them to go to the hospital together.

Looking in his rear view mirror Sophia was staring back at him wonderingly. Turning around Robert caught his daughter's attention. “Who's daddy's little princess.” Sophia smiled brightly kicking her legs out towards Robert. “You are, yes you are.” Robert was well aware he was talking in that voice again and as Aaron slid into the passenger seat it became blatantly obvious to the younger man as well.

Aaron snickered as he fastened his seat belt. “You know how stupid you sound?”

Turning back around Robert smacked Aaron playfully on his thigh before starting the engine and leaving the scrapyard.

Once they found a parking space Aaron retrieved Sophia’s car seat from the back as Robert locked the car. Strolling casually towards the entrance of the hospital Sophia was drifting off to sleep.

“She's gonna scream bloody murder.” Robert said as he peered down at his temporarily content baby.

“She might surprise you Robert, it'll be over pretty quickly anyway.”

Robert laughed quietly as they reached the reception desk of the baby unit. Signalling Aaron to sit down Robert checked them in and was told to wait in the seating area until they were called by a nurse.

“I've gotta say I never pictured the two of us here of all places.” Aaron uttered as he picked up a leaflet from the table in front of him.

Robert smiled lightly before leaning closer to the younger man, “what do you mean? Here, in general or here at the hospital with a baby?”

“A bit of both.” Aaron threw the leaflet back onto the table after reading the title and what could only be described as something about breastfeeding.

“Me too.” The older man squeezed Aaron's arm gently.

“It's good though, we're good.” Before Robert had a chance to reply to Aaron Sophia’s name was called and they were shown to a room.

After many questions Robert could just about answer Sophia was ready for her check up and injection. Aaron sat quietly at the far end of the room while Robert unfastened a still sleeping Sophia from her car seat.

“I can only apologise for what she's about to do.” Robert told the nurse as he scooped Sophia up in his arms.

“Don't apologise dear, I've heard it all before.” The nurse who Robert saw was called Lynn said.

Robert smiled gratefully at the nurse as Sophia started wriggling in his arms, her face instantly screwing up at the bright light before she burst into fits of screaming.

Passing the baby to the nurse Robert took a step back and let her check over his daughter. Sophia continued to cry as the nurse laid her flat on the check up table. Aaron moved towards Robert and stood next to the older man before reaching for Sophia’s hand and stroking it gently trying to silence her cries.

No more than a minute passed and silence fell upon the room. “Wow, you're a natural.” Lynn muttered as she picked Sophia up. “You're a Daddy's girl alright.” Placing her into Aaron's arms, she walked away to ready the injection.

Aaron stood in shock at what he'd just heard, he'd never been referred to as Sophia's dad before, it scared and confused him a little more than he was willing to admit.

Robert heard the words leave the nurse's mouth. In all fairness, she could have been talking about either one of them, but deep down Robert knew it was Aaron the woman was referring to. Robert wasn't freaked out to hear it being said, he liked how it sounded, what Aaron thought about it freaked Robert out more than anything else.

The older man was brought back to reality by the sound of his Daughter crying in pain. Aaron rocked the baby from side to side as the nurse disposed of the injection needle.

“I think she wants her dad.” Aaron said as he passed Sophia to Robert and picked up her car seat, Robert startled at Aaron's words as he soothed Sophia in his arms.

After thanking the nurse and making a follow up appointment Robert secured his daughter in the car seat and turned to face Aaron.

“I know that scared you Aaron.” Robert shifted in his seat before finally resting his eyes on the younger man.

“What did?” Aaron feigned confusion at Roberts words.

“Listen to me,” Robert grabbed Aaron's hand. “I might be her biological dad, but you're her dad too, at least if you want to be.”

Aaron's eyes grew wide before a smile spread across his face. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, you've been a dad to her since the day we got back, you're the only one who can get her to stop crying, Sophia's as much your daughter as she is mine. “

Aaron closed the distance between them, taking Roberts face in his hands before connecting his lips to the older mans in a chaste kiss. Leaning back Aaron beamed at Robert. “Ok, but I think we should get our daughter home before that nappy of hers explodes.”

Robert scrunched his nose up and laughed out loud. Before revving the engine and exiting the car park.

Tbc?


	9. Chapter 9

Robert sat on the bench in the park as Aaron perched on the swing with Sophia in his lap moving back and forth slightly. Sophia was nearly 5 months old and had really started to come into her own. Making noises and smiling as well as being able to sit up on her own. Robert and Aaron were growing stronger every day and barely spent anytime apart anymore, it was starting to look obvious that they were together so they both decided it was time to come clean to their friends and family.

Robert watched intently as Aaron held Sophia tightly. The baby kicking her legs and chuckling as Aaron swung higher. The older man walked closer and leaned against the frame of the swing set with his head cocked to one side. “How we gonna do this?” Robert said in a low tone.

Aaron looked up to the older man and shrugged his shoulders. Before getting off the swing and securing Sophia into her buggy.

“You’re helpful.” Robert laughed as they made their way back to the pub.

Aaron pushed the door of the pub and steered the buggy inside. Taking a seat in the corner booth while Robert went to order their drinks. Chas looked on with a scowl on her face as Robert approached her. He was used to her digs and dirty looks she threw his way by now so it was nothing new to him, but it still got to Robert more than it probably should have.

“2 pints please Chas.” Robert said politely to his unaware boyfriend’s mother.

Hardly acknowledging his existence Chas served him in silence, Taking the money and walking away before Robert even had the chance to thank her. None of it went unnoticed by Aaron as Robert took a seat opposite the younger man sighing heavily.

“She’s never gonna accept this.” Robert moaned while pointing between the two of them.

Aaron downed half his pint as he peered into Sophia’s buggy after deciding she was being too quiet. He found the baby’s bright eyes staring back at him amusingly. After Stroking her cheek Aaron returned his attention to Robert. “We knew it wasn’t gonna be easy.” The younger man vocalised as he looked past Robert to find his mum staring daggers at the two of them.

“Are you sure about this Aaron?” Robert leaned in closer to Aaron barely whispering the words his way.

“Don’t backtrack on me Robert. We’re doing this. If people don’t like it then it’s their problem, not ours.”

Robert smiled widely at Aaron. “I love you. You know that.” Leaning in for a kiss Robert forgot where he was until Aaron pulled away abruptly, causing Robert to look around and remember where they were.

Just as Robert opened his mouth Victoria and Adam entered the pub and immediately strolled over to their table and took a seat in the booth.

“This looks cozy.” Vic said louder than necessary.

Adam took a seat quietly ignoring Robert completely as he spoke to Aaron. It was nothing new for Robert to have to deal with. Everyone in some way or another had an issue with him, Aaron’s best mate hated him for everything that happened well over a year ago. Chas and Paddy felt pretty much the same, although Robert was sure their hatred towards him ran a lot deeper than Adams. The only people who were on common ground with Robert these days was Victoria and Diane, Although Andy was on speaking terms with Robert he was still wary of rebuilding their relationship.

“I’m gonna take her through the back.” Standing up Robert eyed Aaron briefly before reaching for the buggy and walking towards the back room.

“Wait, Rob.” Victoria shouted towards her brother. “Let me take her.” Before Robert had the chance to protest, Victoria was out of sight.

Robert stood at the bar impatiently waiting to be served, He could hear Aaron’s voice rising by the second. Looking over to where his boyfriend was Robert spotted an angry Aaron standing over Adam with gritted teeth and shouting the odds about something that had clearly got Aaron’s blood boiling.

Before Robert could move towards the ever growing situation Aaron swung a punch at Adam landing directly on Adam’s right eye. Robert sprung into action and grabbed Aaron around the waist and dragged him backwards and out of the pub before he could throw another punch at his best mate.

“Him, After everything you go back to him.” Adam shouted, causing Robert to freeze on the spot with Aaron still firmly in his grasp.

All eyes were on Robert and Aaron after Adams words had made their way around the crowded pub.  
Chas slammed an empty glass against the bar as she heard Adam’s admission. “You what?”

Robert loosed his grip on Aaron but still held on to the younger man as Chas closed the distance between the three of them anger visibly growing by the second.

“Please tell me this is a joke Aaron.” Chas said as she stood in front of the two of them.

Robert’s body tensed as silence fell around the pub. He didn’t care who knew about them or what anyone might think. All Robert cared about being where Aaron and Chas went from here.

“Aaron?” Chas shrill voice shouted prompting Robert to jump a little.

“No, it’s not a joke. We’re together.” Aaron searched for the older man's hand before taking it in his own and squeezing slightly.

“You can’t do this he’ll wreck your life, He’s poison Aaron.” Chas pleaded with her son.

“I love him mum and if you can’t accept that then I suppose there’s nothing more to say.”

Aaron pulled Robert towards the back room quickly as Chas shouted the odds his way. They both knew how hard it would be for people to understand their relationship, but Aaron still hoped his mum would be there to support him regardless of his choice in partner.

“What now?” Robert uttered as he pulled Aaron closer.

Aaron buried his neck in Robert’s shoulder as tears started to form in his eyes. “I don’t know.” Was all Aaron managed to say as Robert held him protectively in his embrace unsure himself of where they both went from here.

  
Tbc?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for the comments and kudos :)

A few days later and Robert and Aaron were staying at Victoria's, things got worse after their relationship was outed by Adam. Ultimately resulting in Chas throwing insult after insult Roberts way and after Aaron repeatedly defended his boyfriend his mother threw him out. They were now stuck in a box room with Sophia’s stuff taking up every corner of the tiny space and to make matters worse the baby had recently stated teething, so the three of them were sleep deprived and Robert and Aaron were snapping at every little thing.

Robert woke up pushed against the wall in the small double bed, Aaron was nowhere to be seen as Robert looked around the room, leaning forward he peered into the travel cot at the end of the bed to see it empty, coming to the conclusion that Aaron must be downstairs with Sophia. After stretching his limbs Robert climbed from the bed, threw on the nearest jacket he could find and went in search for Aaron and his daughter.

Once Robert reached the bottom of the stairs he heard Aaron talking quietly to a fussing Sophia, walking the short distance to the kitchen Aaron came into Roberts line of sight and he smiled tiredly to the younger man as he closed the distance To kiss Sophia on the head before pulling a chair out from under the table and taking a seat opposite Aaron.

“Why didn't you wake me up?” Robert yawned widely as he looked Aaron's way.

“No point both of us losing sleep is there?” Aaron bounced Sophia on his knee as he spoke to Robert in a low voice.

Robert couldn't help but feel Tension between the two of them. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or the situation they currently found themselves in, he knew Aaron hated falling out with Chas and as much as Robert had tried to talk to the younger man about it he got shut down every time with Aaron abruptly changing the subject or storming off.

“I know this isn't your idea of fun Aaron but it won't be forever we’ll figure something out.” Robert said as he slid his hand across the table to grasp Aaron's.

As Aaron went to speak Sophia’s screams stopped him, it was all she’d be doing for a few days now and it was hard for both of them to witness it, they felt helpless, knowing there was nothing they could really do to Sooth her.

“Shh it's alright baby girl, I've got ya.” Aaron stood up with Sophia against his chest and rocked her from side to side, stroking her hair.

“Let me take her you need a break.” Robert held out his arms in wait for Aaron to pass the baby to him.

Placing the baby in Roberts arms Aaron left the room immediately after. He was tired and worn out, to Aaron it felt like their relationship had changed in a matter of days, they'd become a domesticated couple and If Aaron was honest he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He didn't just have himself to look after anymore he had Robert and Sophia as well and he was struggling to adjust to a life where he couldn't do what he wanted to do anymore. Their was no denying he loved both of them with all his heart but Aaron just wasn't sure if that was enough, he wasn't sure the life Robert had now was one he himself was cut out for.

Aaron returned downstairs an hour later after a much needed shower. It was Sunday morning and everyone apart from Robert and Sophia were asleep. Walking into the living room Aaron found Robert trying to feed Sophia in her high chair to no avail, she was more interested in the teething ring that was currently shoved in her mouth.

“I was thinking.” Aaron gulped hard as he shuffled towards Robert and took a seat in the armchair closest to Sophia.

Robert looked up in wonder as he waited for Aaron to continue.

“I'm gonna see if my mum will let me stay at the pub for a few nights.”

Robert nodded. “Fine. Is that what you want?”

Focussing his eyes on Sophia Robert sat in confusion. He wasn't sure what Aaron's admission meant for the two of them but he knew it couldn't be good.

“Yeah only a couple of nights.” Biting his lip Aaron tried to gauge Roberts reaction.

“Why?” Robert turned to Aaron unable to avoid eye contact any longer.

“I don't like being at odds with my mum Robert.” Aaron muttered.

Robert sighed loudly. “And that's all it is?”

Moving closer Aaron sat on the edge of the sofa and turned to face Robert head on. “I just think this is moving to fast.”

Robert laughed bitterly shaking his head. “Are you serious? The only reason we're in this situation is because your mum can't accept us.”

Aaron stood up to kiss Sophia before strolling quickly to the front door with Robert hot on his heels swinging him around.

“Don't walk away from me Aaron, you can't just come out with that and then leave.” Robert clenched his jaw tightly, anger growing by the second.

“I just want some space Robert.” Shrugging free from The older mans grip Aaron opened the door and stepped outside.

Robert refrained from raising his voice, instead staying as calm as possible so not to lose control. “Go then, you’ve obviously made your mind up.”

Aaron turned his head to look at Robert. “You're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be.

The older man steeped back slightly. “Me? I'm not the one running away at the first sign of trouble Aaron.”

“Whatever Robert stop being childish.” With that Aaron walked away in the direction of the pub as he heard Robert slam the door.

Returning to his daughter Robert sat down in disbelief at what had just happened.

“Looks like it's just you and me.” Robert whispered to Sophia. Not quite sure how true his words really were.

Tbc?


	11. Chapter 11

Robert pushed Sophia through the village in a world of his own, it had been 2 days since he’d seen or heard from Aaron and it was starting to get to Robert at how much he missed the younger man. His daughter was picking up on his bad mood and without Aaron she’d been crying non stop for the past couple of days. It was weird to wake up to an empty bed or having to do bath time or nappy changes on his own. It was hard work without Aaron being there and Robert didn’t know how much longer he could take without seeing the younger man, more than anything Robert just wanted Aaron back.

Walking to the front of the pub Robert took a seat on the picnic bench and swung Sophia around so she was facing him. He Was relieved for the moment that she was quiet. Glancing closer he raised a hand to the baby's forehead and felt her temperature, which was on the warm side. But Robert thought nothing of it only making a mental note to keep his eye on her for the rest of the day to see if it rises.

Looking up from Sophia’s buggy Robert saw Aaron strolling casually towards him with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets. Robert felt nervous as Aaron got closer all he wanted was to forget the last few days happened and move on but he also needed to know where he stood.

“Hi” Aaron nodded as he walked to Sophia’s buggy and picked her up before taking a seat the other side of the bench opposite Robert.

“You alright?” The older man said as he began tapping his fingers against the table.

Feeling Sophia’s cheek Aaron noticed what Robert had only minutes ago. “She’s warm is she ok?”

“Yeah, it’s probably to do with her teething I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Robert looked directly at Aaron unsure whether who out of the two of them should be the first to address the other day. Before too long Aaron must of got the hint as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Look Robert, I’m sorry about the other day.” Aaron said as he made faces at Sophia to receive a slight giggle from her in return.

“I know its hard for you. What with your mum and everything but you need to talk to me Aaron.” Robert looked from his daughter to Aaron before finally settling his focus back on Aaron’s eyes.

“It didn’t help anyway, she’s still as angry as ever.” Aaron mumbled with a sigh.

Sophia stirred and began to scream, causing Aaron to stand up and bounce her up and down only for her cries to get louder like she was in some kind of pain. “Are you sure she’s alright Robert?” Aaron managed to vocalise between the baby's screams.

“Come on baby girl, what’s with all the crying.” Aaron said as he rocked Sophia.

Robert stood up and repeated his earlier actions checking her temperature to realise she was starting to burn up. He signalled for Aaron to pass her over and began trying to soothe his daughter, but after a few minutes she was only getting more agitated and Robert was starting to panic.

“Robert, I think we need to get her to the hospital if her temperature gets too high it can be dangerous.”

After Collapsing the buggy Aaron reached into his pocket in search for his car keys and as Robert was still trying to calm Sophia down Chas appeared from the pub with a glass holder in her hand immediately placing it down onto the table when she saw the state Sophia was getting herself into.

Without warning Chas took the baby from Robert’s arms and tried, but also failed to calm her down. “How long has she been like this?” Chas said rather loudly so Robert could hear.

“I don’t know she’s crying a lot lately, but I just put it down to her teething.” Robert replied fear present in his voice.

Chas started to unbutton Sophia’s cardigan to try and cool her off. “You need to get her to a hospital.” She said to Robert as Aaron stood beside him with his keys in hand.

Robert nodded before taking Sophia and fastening her in her car seat in a mad panic before shouting for Aaron.

“Mum can you come with us, please I don’t know what to do.” Aaron pleaded.

Chas hesitated for a moment, but after hearing the desperation in Aaron’s voice she agreed with her son and got into his car in the back seat to keep watch over the baby as Aaron sped as fast as legally possible out the village and to the nearest hospital not trusting Robert to drive in the fret he was currently in.

Screeching to a halt Robert wasted no time removing Sophia from her car seat and taking her into the hospital with Chas while Aaron parked the car. Walking up to the hospital reception Sophia was still crying in Robert’s arms and he was running out of things to try to calm his daughter down.

Chas took control of the situation and before long a nurse was by Robert’s side and taking Sophia from him and whisking her away and out of Robert’s sight leaving the older man standing in disbelief at what was actually happening.

Aaron hurried into the hospital and immediately found Robert standing with Chas who surprisingly had a hand on Robert’s shoulder in support. Closing the distance Aaron walked towards Robert and embraced him in a hug. “Where is she?” Aaron muttered as he pulled back from Robert.

“They just took her Aaron, I don’t know what’s going on I need to see her.” Robert replied as tears began to form in his eyes.

Before Robert could say anymore a doctor approached him to update him on Sophia’s condition.

“Your daughter is undergoing tests to try and work out what the problem is. When we know more i'll let you know.” Looking sympathetically at Robert the doctor nodded her head.

Robert paced the floor of the hospital waiting room, unable to relax until he knew what was wrong with his Daughter. All he wanted was to sit with her. Today had been one of the worst days he’d ever experienced Robert didn’t know how much it could hurt to see your child in pain and to not be able to do anything to help. Being a parent was difficult, but he knew without a doubt he’d do anything to make sure his daughter was ok, just a few months back he felt the complete opposite. But now, standing in a hospital waiting for news on his daughter he realised she was all that mattered, Sophia and Aaron were the only 2 Robert needed and he wouldn’t lose them he wasn’t prepared for that to happen.  
Tbc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos but mostly thanks for taking the time to read. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know its been forever since I updated this :/ Instead of keep writing new fics I should focus on the ones I've yet to finish anyways apologies for the wait. here's chapter 12. Kudos and comments are much appreciated and thanks for reading it means a lot. <33

A stressful few weeks later and things for Robert were starting to return to normal, Sophia was back to full health following the panicked rush to the hospital, which resulted in a viral infection. The few days she spent there were the worst of Robert’s life, Aaron ultimately got him through it with just his presence which Robert was grateful for. Aaron always knew what to say or do to calm Robert down, he was one of the few people who had that power. After the worse was over, the two of them sat down and aired their differences out, It hardly seemed important considering what Sophia was going through, but they kissed and made up promising to be more open with each other in the future. Now weeks later the three of them were like a proper little family, Robert officially left his job behind and wanted to put roots down in the village, which gave them both the idea of finding a place of their own.

Sophia had since started crawling more and more along with pulling herself up and rolling over, Robert was more aware each day that baby proofing was a definite task in his near future, finding somewhere to baby proof first was the problem. They’d been looking outside the village, but had really wanted to stay as close to home as possible so when Aaron saw a for sale sign go up outside Ashley and Harriet’s old place they jumped at the chance to view it before others got wind.

Sitting on the sofa In Victoria’s living room Aaron watched as Sophia rolled around giggling on her play mat. Robert entered the room with a clean nappy and baby wipes which caught his daughter's attention immediately, he knelt down beside’s her and the smile she gave him made Robert burst with pride.

“Right little one. Time to change you and then we can go.” Robert cooed tickling her tummy to receive a wriggle in return.

Aaron sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, happily watching the two most important people in his life. It was still strange to think not too long ago, he was on his own, with no commitments or anyone to rely on him and now here he was with Robert and a baby girl he adored more than life itself.

Aaron was brought back to reality when a bag which he presumed contained a dirty nappy hit the side of his head. “Robert.” He moaned scrunching his nose up at the smell.

“What? I had to get your attention somehow.” He smiled, buttoning Sophia’s babygro up and then standing her on her feet to hear a tiny laugh as he bounced her on the spot. “Daddy Aaron’s moody today.” He smiled, talking to his daughter in that voice he reserved purely for her.

Aaron’s head flew up at what Robert had just said. “Daddy Aaron?” He questioned.

Robert mentally kicked himself. They’d hardly talked about it in enough detail to decide what was best for Sophia to acknowledge him as. Robert has referred to her as their daughter but that was as far as it went. “Too soon?”

“No.. Well, it’s just weird to hear it.” Aaron replied, still surprised at how it sounded.

“Come on Aaron, you’re as good as right?”

Shrugging his shoulders Aaron stood to his feet to dispose of the bag he still held in his hand. “Am I?” He said before leaving the room to dump the dirty nappy.

Robert sat his Daughter in her high chair ready to follow Aaron only to be surprised when he turned around to see his boyfriend leaning in the doorway.

“You don’t have to be what you don’t want to be but I see you as her Dad as well Aaron. No pressure though.” Stalking forward, he closed the distance between them in a few strides.

Aaron bit his lip nervously, he wanted to be Sophia’s dad just as much as Robert wanted him to but it just scared him, wondering if he’d be any good at raising a child. “What if I can’t do it though?” He uttered so quietly he wondered if Robert had heard him.

“You’re already doing it.” Robert smiled, placing his hand on Aaron’s cheek softly.

The fear Aaron felt evaporated as soon as Robert’s touch registered. When he thought about it Robert was right he was always right. He already saw Sophia as his own and he’d be there for the last couple of months watching her grow or picking her up when she cried, he was there at the hospital by her side and watching her sleep in the nights that followed, he was already a prominent feature in her life. D.N.A might not be on his side, but he was still her dad.

“Aaron?”

“I suppose you’re right.” He smiled and Robert pulled him in for a hug.

“I usually am.” Robert whispered into the younger man’s neck before leaning back and placing a quick kiss on Aaron’s lips.

Sophia interrupted their moment with a loud shriek. “That’s your cue daddy Aaron.” Robert said in a mocking tone.

“She’s the only one who can ever call me that.” Aaron shot back with a scowl over his shoulder as he went towards Sophia and picked her up.

Robert laughed to himself and watched on with pride at his perfect little family.

Tbc?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Will continue if anyone enjoyed.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> Find me on Tumblr:Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
